pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 14
__TOC__ I argue against its Welling and Shen's vote flagrantly misrepresents the build's abilitiesUnder Gunned 16:43, 29 December 2007 (EST) Cheese slaya's vote dosen't give contrib.Under Gunned 22:31, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::and yours was a 5-5-5 author vote, on a build deserved a 1-1-1 or 0-0-0, tbh.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:57, 30 December 2007 (EST) Ihavetheranger and Gale North don't have any contribs. Kitties!, Drtstudios, Tenshi strife, Geraar, and Loanstar have less than 8. I give the admins the prerogative. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:48, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Eh, I just wanted it to be trashed anyways. Since GoD voted on it to qualify the build as trash, removing votes won't be necessary. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 12:18, 30 December 2007 (EST) Voidwalker's vote, for suggesting Soldier's Fury and Mark of Rodgort. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 13:47, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Edited. Is it acceptable now? Voidwalker 14:09, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::No. Soldier's Fury is still bad. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 14:12, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::Please, tell me why! You always tell this, but I don't know why, nobody explained it. Here or on my talk page, I don't care. If you comvince me, I'll vote it better. Voidwalker 14:31, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::Sacrifice elite slot for something easily replicable. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 14:32, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::Not convicted, I don't belive in Aggressive Refrain. Now, if you want, remove my vote. Voidwalker 14:42, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Despite you not believing in it, AR is still a skill. :P Lord Belar 15:46, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Restore Conditions > Aggressive Refrain. And that's a monk usable pretty much anywhere anyway. Also, adrenaline is still important after the gfte nerf, why wouldn't it be...? -- Armond Warblade 16:28, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::Don't you mean RC+AR=Free heal? Lord Belar 16:32, 30 December 2007 (EST) Klumpeet's vote should be removed now. I added what she wanted (speed boost) to Variants and the other thing she wanted (higher armor) is also in Variants. Anyway, I didn't design it completely for UW anyway, but most people like it for that. --20pxGuildof 13:44, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Nvm, she changed it. --20pxGuildof 18:48, 30 December 2007 (EST) Author vote-voted really high compared to other votes, doesn't give a reason for why it's 5 in effectiveness. [[User:Phenaxkian|'Phe']][[User talk:Phenaxkian|'Nax']] 07:33, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Resolved by DE. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:53, 25 December 2007 (EST) Timinator and Drownz-both voted really high compared to the others really low (Drownz=possiable sock?.) [[User:Phenaxkian|'Phe']][[User talk:Phenaxkian|'Nax']] 07:37, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Timinator's vote has been removed, Drownz does not appear to be a sock. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:57, 24 December 2007 (EST) 1st 2 votes possiable socks.. [[User:Phenaxkian|'Phe']][[User talk:Phenaxkian|'Nax']] 07:39, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Neither appear to be socks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:58, 24 December 2007 (EST) While not a bad rating, I don't think the vote by Victoryisyours shows an accurate understanding of the builds purpose. Please review and deal with it as you see fit. Thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 16:37, 25 December 2007 (EST) :I saw it coming.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 16:38, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::It's really not effective. I dunno what I was thinking. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 16:44, 25 December 2007 (EST) Build changed and is now back in stubs to be reworked. Request removal of all votes please. Selket Shadowdancer 17:09, 25 December 2007 (EST) :ViY and I both removed our votes. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 17:39, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Appreciated. Thankyou. Selket Shadowdancer 17:42, 25 December 2007 (EST) Eloc's vote and Goldenstar's vote. IMHO the existence of Dual Attunement doesn't count as a reason not to give a 5 in effectiveness. Especially when used by a Hero with RI. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:29, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Goldenstar's vote is valid IMO, since he's just stating that he feels it's inferior to Dual attunment, and the overall score is still good. Eloc has no reason, as per usual, and his wording suggests he is probably misunderstanding the voting system, again, as per usual.Bob fregman 11:48, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::I see this build as one of those that need substantial evidence for one not to rate great. And a Fire ele hero using Dual Attunement when other options exist does not suffice even as a rationale. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 14:51, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::I see your point, and agree it's a great build. Seeing how goldens vote wasnt that bad however, i wouldnt remove it if i was an admin, but i do see where you're comming from.Bob fregman 15:09, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::Actually, MB on a Hero ele is pretty bad. But that's not to say Dual Attunement preforms better. So maybe there was some legit-ness in Golden's vote. I withdraw my argument. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 11:12, 23 December 2007 (EST) So Eloc changed his rationale to a more favorable one, but refused to change the actual rating. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:59, 23 December 2007 (EST) Caspian for suggesting spirit rift as a variant. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:43, 25 December 2007 (EST) Sock. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:44, 25 December 2007 (EST) :And Sjeps vote misrepresents the build. Spawning Power counts for squat when the spirits can be laid down indefinitely. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:47, 25 December 2007 (EST) Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:42, 25 December 2007 (EST) Mafaraxas' vote. He says splinter weapon is affected by armor, but it is armor-ignoring. Swift Thief 20:35, 26 December 2007 (EST) :My bad, I don't really use it enough to know and I thought physical damage=armor affected. That doesn't really affect my vote, though. --Mafaraxas 22:08, 26 December 2007 (EST) Rehza, BadByBirth, Drtstudios, and Fallingar have less than 8 contribs. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 13:47, 27 December 2007 (EST) :I don't think the 8 vote standard is one we should apply retroactively to be honest. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:59, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::Be somethin like an ex post facto law? Though really, I don't think it matters that much. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 20:33, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::Lol, i didnt even read this and wiped it anyways lol. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:44, 27 December 2007 (EST) Unexists Vote is offensive, that seemed to be one of the conditions for removal on the Real Vetting policyUnder Gunned 16:43, 29 December 2007 (EST) :Is true. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:56, 29 December 2007 (EST)